Titans War
by PhantomReaper13DEZ
Summary: Eren used to have a mother and father, but they never came back. He's lived outside the walls his whole life and made a decision that gains the Survey Corps attention. No Pairings until further notice or requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! I really wanted to do this so here it is!**

 _ **Are Thoughts**_

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned, I WISH**

* * *

 **Guardian Titan**

* * *

He never really was sure when he noticed. Maybe it was weeks or days, or when he was doing all the work around the home. But, one thing was for sure, THEY were gone. His parents have been having hard times filled with continuous arguments lately. Then one day his dad, or Grisha as he liked to call him, didn't come home, his mom(Carla) cried. He had been out hunting for more food with the guck from the special flowers smeared on his skin when at last the house came into view. Carla wasn't home, so he waited for her. She never came back.

It made him sad because he knew that they both probably ran into one of those big people called Titans. Knowing this he assumed that they are never coming back, so he moved on. Grisha had taught him to read, write and about his science, Carla on the other hand had told him how to farm and other necessities. At bedtime both would take turns telling stories about Titans and the walls humans hid behind. He missed that dearly.

One thing Grisha explained before was why they didn't live in the walls, Eren was glad he didn't. The flowers made from a combination of titan blood,throw-up, skin, and other things smelled surprisingly nice except when he shifted, then it smelled so bad if he was to close he'd pass out. The flowers are also a strange color, almost like a mirror of iridescence and were planted all over and next to the house to keep the titans away.

Sometimes he'd shift into his titan form to hunt and study the other titans since they left him alone. It was because of something Grisha had done that he could do this, but he couldn't remember what, just that he did it.

 **8 Years Later**

And so it was 8 years after they left, Eren was now 14, when something new happened.

Eren was sitting on a tree watching the sunset when he heard a rumble. First he saw smoke, then a pack of what looked like giant deer running away from what was clearly Titans. Confused he waited till they came closer. He only gasped when he realized what they were,humans… OUTSIDE the walls!

Amazement quickly turned into horror as he realized that the Titans were gaining on them. He knew better than to interfere and maybe it was because he was near the wall with the big hole in it that he also knew he shouldn't have gone into, but he did.

He crouched and ran at full speed, covering a great distance in very little time. Nearing the human's, Eren could hear their sounds of alarm when they caught sight of him. He ran past them. Pivoting and throwing a high kick he sent the abnormal that was jumping at them from the side and surprised the little humans.

 **Human POV**

They were running from the unnatural horde of titans that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Every face held fear and supplies were low. Panic spread like wildfire when a clearly abnormal titan appeared out of the forest and was running fast at them, to fast. That fear though quickly turned into confusion when it kicked an abnormal that was jumping at the fleeing group.

Then something the Survey Corps thought they'd never see happened. The other titans stopped and walked away almost on the brink of running. Forced to slow they came closer to the abnormal that looked at them and walked away, the most surprising though was that it covered the nape of it's neck.

* * *

 **Should i continue? Lemme know!**

 **Mana thanks for editing!~**


	2. Human Encounter

**Wow really got happy to write this and decided that Eren and Levi will have a bromance like brothers and joke about Levi being Eren's dad because it's cute.**

 **Time line is also different because obvious reasons.**

 **Warning: Mild cursing!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned, I WISH**

* * *

 **Human Encounter**

* * *

It was beyond stupid, he knew that… damn his impulsiveness. Eren cursed profusely for his own stupidity and almost stopped, but then remembered it didn't matter, no one would hear him anyway.

It wasn't until over a month later that Eren smelled the humans again. They smell like your favorite candy and make your mouth water… well if you're a Titan that is. He was very tempted to hide away and pretend that nothing ever happened, but he knew this mistake is permanent. So he did what Eren does best, something ridiculously dangerous (like the time he jumped off a cliff to see what would happen).

Eren followed the scent and silently watched them from afar. His curiosity only grew as he saw them riding around on their horses and eventually set up for sleep. When he was certain they were deep in slumber, he walked into the campsite and explored.

What he didn't account for or even notice was the patrol of elite soldiers taking first watch around the area in case some Titans hadn't settled down yet.

Imagine their surprise when they saw a fifteen meter rummaging through the wagons!

 **Survey Corps P.O.V.**

Levi's squad of course got the first watch of the latest expedition, they roved around taking turns at the highest vantage point. Hearing the wagons being messed with thinking it was one of the newest recruits they made their way over only to freeze.

Hanji would've squealed in delight if she saw what they were seeing. A fifteen meter was rummaging through a wagon and was currently rummaging through the extra equipment. What stilled their hands though was the thoughtful and calculating gaze it gave to each new part it discovered.

Never before has a titan shown interest in anything other than the consumption of humans, they have also never encountered one that has a spark of intelligence in it's eyes. More than anything, it was a scary thought.

Hand signaling a watch and retreat operation while simultaneously telling them to wake the others was a challenge in and of itself without alerting the titan to their immediate presence. Levi managed to do it in less than a few seconds.

Everyone awoke successfully and luckily no one screamed. Some skittish, others baffled, all watched the Titan find a box of rations and sniff it. Then it grabbed only one box and straightened up to walk away. They followed it.

After a long while of following the giant and debating to go back on course it finally stopped and looked around. Another Titan popped out of the trees and stared at the abnormal, it answered in kind by punching and pushing it to the ground. Stomping on the nape the abnormal snorted and continued to walk.

That was just the spark, it ignited human curiosity to an uncontainable flame that devoured everyone in the survey corps. There was no going back now.

The seemingly random direction the Titan walked in slowly turned into a path and then surprisingly stone. Not crumbling fences and strange flowers made them tense in anticipation. Erwin in particular noted that the flowers seemed too aligned to be natural, but as most things he kept it to himself.

* * *

 **Thanks Mana for editing!**

 **Not sure what way i'm going but feel free to make suggestions and give me ideas and precious motivation!**


End file.
